rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Firewall Security
Firewalls are entities who serve to protect Programs and other good software from the Corruptions. Lorewise, Firewalls are A.I. but can also be controlled by Programs at control terminals. In-game, they spawn in the Inception Antivirus base, and unlike most teams, Firewalls have little variety and mostly spawn with the same weapons. Firewall Security is a normal unit in the firewall team. They have Fire Bat and''' Fire Canister and have 100 HP. '''Firewall Executors are the brawler of the team. They have Fire Punches, Fire Smash (formerly) '''and '''Fire Beam. '''They have 200 HP. '''Passionwall Security '''and '''Passionwall Executors '''are an upgrade from '''Firewalls. They are both made by the same company however. Firewall Battle Strategy: They Cooperate very well, so they tend to use their b'ats ''to Swarm their Enemies. '''Firewall Defense Strategy: When in large numbers, they tend to create a real Firewall'' ''by creating a barrier with their Fire Canisters Class Variants * Firewall Particle * Firewall Scout * Firewall Sentinel * Firewall Security (Standard) * Firewall Sentry * Firewall Executor * Firewall Surveyor * Firewall Scourger Alternate Types There are alternate types of Firewalls besides the default red variant who is the mascot for the team in Databrawl's Battle Zone, such as the aforementioned Passionwall, and two others. While the default Firewalls and Passionwalls were both made by the company Inception Antivirus, the other Firewall types were made by different companies: * Adorawall (Pretty) * Reclusawall (Shy) * Default * Passionwall (Love) * Swinewall (Utopia) History * Firewalls were once locked behind a gamepass. Few people were on the team in a regular server as a result of this. Firewalls were then made to be a free team and the gamepass required to be a firewall was recycled into the Came Prepared gamepass. * Back when Firewalls were locked behind a gamepass, they had a 50% health and damage boost. * The "Fire Gas" weapon was originally called "Quarantine Gas". * In the Battle Zone, Firewall Executors originally carried fully functional Quarantine Gas just like the regular Firewall units. This was changed so that instead, Executors had a Ground Smash attack that emitted fire-colored dust particles and made a noise that sounded like fire. This attack was called "Fire Smash", and it did the exact same thing that the Corruption Brawlers' Ground Smash does. Then, the Fire Smash was replaced by the Fire Beam attack. The Fire Beam was a canon "signature" Executor move before it was actually placed into the game. Initially, it seemed there were no plans to put the "signature" move into the game, but then it got into the game. However, on 23rd of August, Duncan told these beam attacks caused a massive lag in the game and replacing them would some time to do, he replaced the Fire Beam attack back to the Fire Smash (this is probably temporary). Trivia * The base of Firewalls is known as Inception Antivirus, which is also the name of the company that created Firewalls. * Firewall Security cannot use Special Tokens or Mines. * Firewall Security do not have a Nybble. They do, however, have another variant called the Firewall Scout, which, by the name alone, would act as a surveyor. * In game, Firewalls act more like antiviruses more than Firewalls. Firewalls act as a measure to prevent malicious programs from entering the computer in real life, while Antiviruses actively try to destroy any malware or virus in the computer. * All of the Firewall Security voice clips are actually edited Combine voice clips from Valve's Half-Life 2. Before this, Firewalls had voice clips that worked exactly the same as the other characters' voice clips whereas unedited voice clips were placed through ROBLOX sound filters in order to give them a characteristic voice. More Images Unknown (5-29-2019).png|Firewall Control Terminal illustration made by Dunc on May 29, 2019. DatabrawlCorruptionRevivalConcept(June12-2018).png|Old concept art of Firewalls taking action on a Program in the middle of corrupting (note the corrupting Program here uses a very old concept design for infected Programs), from June 12, 2018. (Part 1) DatabrawlCorruptionRevivalConcept2(June12-2018).png|Old concept art of Firewalls taking action on a Program in the middle of corrupting (note the corrupting Program here uses a very old concept design for infected/revived Programs), from June 12, 2018. (Part 2) DWSeVQvVoAE3dCz(infected firewall feb17-2018).png|Old concept art of infected Firewalls from February 17, 2018. unknown(firewall gun 10-05-2018).png|Concept art of the Firewall Shot-baton weapon from October 5, 2018. new_firewall_pass (6-15-2018).png|Artwork of the old Firewall Security gamepass icon that was posted in Databrawl's Discord server on June 15, 2018. detailed_firewall (6-15-2018).png|Isolated drawing of a Firewall from the old Firewall Security gamepass icon that was posted in Databrawl's Discord server on June 15, 2018. super_firewall(may12-2018).png|"super_firewall" concept art posted around May 12, 2018. Firewall Scout.png|The Firewall Scout Firewall Executioner.png|The Firewall Executor Category:Characters Category:Template documentation Category:Firewall Security